


I Took Your Pulse: A Scandal In Belgravia Fanmix

by xmarisolx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Scandal In Belgravia, Alicia Keys - Freeform, Another Way to Die, Auld Lang Syne, Billy Joel - Freeform, Britney Spears - Freeform, Call Me Maybe, Carly Rae Jepsen - Freeform, F/M, Fanmix, If I Never See Your Face Again, Jack White - Freeform, Maroon 5 - Freeform, Oops!...I Did It Again, Rihanna - Freeform, S&M, She's Always a Woman, The Woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmarisolx/pseuds/xmarisolx





	I Took Your Pulse: A Scandal In Belgravia Fanmix

 

              

 

**LISTEN TO THE FANMIX[HERE](http://open.spotify.com/user/1234353724/playlist/618Djrg1Q8MpRJCAgJmjm9)**

**S &M - Rihanna**

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_   
_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
_ _Sticks and stones may break my bones  
_ _But chains and whips excite me_

 

**Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen**

_I just met you  
And this crazy   
_ _But here's my number._  
Call me, maybe?

**Auld Lang Syne - Traditional**

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
 _And never brought to mind  
_ _Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
__ _And auld lang syne_

**If I Never See Your Face Again - Maroon 5 (feat. Rihanna)**

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
_ _And I feel a little better than I did before  
_ _If I never see your face again, I don't mind_ _'_  
Cause we've gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight 

**Oops!...I Did It Again - Britney Spears**

_I think I did it again  
_ _I made you believe we're more than just friends  
_ _Oh baby_   
_It might seem like a crush  
_ _But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_ _'  
Cause to lose all my senses _ _T_  
hat is just so typically me

**Another Way to Die - Jack White & Alicia Keys**

_A door left open, a woman walking by  
_ _A drop in the water, a look in the eye  
_ _A phone on the table, a man on your side  
_ _Or someone that you think that you can trust  
_ _It's just another way to die_

** She's Always a Woman - Billy Joel**

_She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes  
_ _She can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
_ _And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
_ _She hides like a child, but she's always a woman to me_

_**** _

****LISTEN TO THE FANMIX[HERE](http://open.spotify.com/user/1234353724/playlist/618Djrg1Q8MpRJCAgJmjm9)** **


End file.
